Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)
Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (also marketed as Harley Quinn: Birds of Prey or just Birds of Prey) is both a follow up and a spin off to Suicide Squad and the eighth film in the DC Extended Universe which follows a group of female heroines teaming up with Harley Quinn after she split up with the Joker. Plot Harley Quinn narrates the events of her life: some time after the Enchantress' defeat, the Joker breaks up with Harley, throwing her out on the streets of Gotham City. She is taken in by Doc, the elderly owner of a Chinese restaurant. Recovering from her abusive relationship with the Joker, Harley cuts her hair, adopts a spotted hyena (whom she names after Bruce Wayne), takes up roller derby, and blows up the Ace Chemicals plant where she pledged herself to the Joker. At a nightclub owned by gangster Roman Sionis, Harley cripples Roman's driver and meets burlesque singer Dinah Lance. Dinah later rescues an intoxicated Harley from an attempted abduction. Impressed by Dinah's skills, Roman appoints her as his new driver. GCPD Detective Renee Montoya investigates a series of mob killings carried out by a crossbow-wielding killer. Finding Harley's necklace at the scene of the Ace Chemicals explosion, Montoya notes that Harley is in danger without the Joker's protection. She approaches Dinah about informing on Roman, but Dinah rebuffs her. Roman sends Dinah and Victor Zsasz, his sadistic right-hand-man, to retrieve a diamond embedded with the account numbers to the fortune of the Bertinelli crime family, who were massacred years ago. Young pickpocket Cassandra Cain steals the diamond from Zsasz, but is arrested and swallows the diamond. Harley, fleeing from Montoya and several other people she has wronged, is captured by Roman's men. Zsasz informs Roman that Cassandra has the diamond, and Dinah warns Montoya about Cass. As Roman prepares to have Harley killed, she offers to recover the diamond for him. Roman agrees, but also places a bounty on Cass. Breaking into the GCPD with a variety of non-lethal grenade launcher rounds, Harley frees Cass, who flees to the evidence warehouse. Ambushed by goons seeking Cass' bounty, Harley kills them after inhaling impounded cocaine. She and Cass bond while hiding out at Harley's apartment. Doc is approached for information by the "crossbow killer", who is revealed to be Helena Bertinelli. Having survived her family's massacre and becoming trained as an assassin, Helena has been targeting the mobsters who killed her family. Harley's apartment is bombed by criminals looking for Cass; it is revealed that Doc sold Harley out. Harley calls Roman and offers to turn Cass over in exchange for his protection, agreeing to meet at an abandoned amusement park. Dinah notifies Montoya of the meeting, but Zsasz notices her text message en route to the park and informs Roman. Devastated by Dinah's betrayal, Roman dons a black mask. At the park, Montoya confronts Harley but is knocked out of a window. Zsasz arrives and tranquilizes Harley before holding Dinah at gunpoint. He is killed by Helena, who reveals Zsasz was the last of her family's killers. Montoya returns and a stand-off ensues, until the women realize Roman has arrived with a small army of masked criminals. Using Harley's old gear, the women fight off Roman's goons. Cass is captured by Roman, and Montoya is shot but saved by Harley's bulletproof bustier. Dinah reveals her metahuman ability to scream at a supersonic level, allowing Harley to give chase on roller skates. Assisted by Helena and her motorcycle, Harley pursues Roman and Cass to a nearby pier, where Cass plants a grenade on Roman, killing him. In the aftermath of destroying Roman's criminal empire, Montoya quits the GCPD and joins Dinah and Helena in becoming vigilantes – the Birds of Prey – with the money from the accounts inside the diamond, which Harley pawns to start her own business with Cassandra. In a post-credits audio scene, Harley is about to reveal a secret about Batman to the audience, but the film ends mid-sentence. Cast *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Ewan McGregor as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Rosie Perez as Renee Montoya *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz *Ali Wong as Ellen Yee *Steven Williams as Patrick Erickson *Dana Lee as Doc *Francois Chau as Mr. Keo *Charlene Amoia as Maria Bertinelli *Paul Lasa as Franco Bertinelli *Robert Catrini as Stefano Galante *Michael Masini as Officer Dargo *Derek Wilson as Tim Evans *Matthew Willig as Happy References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn appears. *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress is introduced. *Dinah Lance/Black Canary is introduced. *Renee Montoya is introduced. *Cassandra Cain is introduced. *Roman Sionis/Black Mask is introduced. *Victor Zsasz is introduced. *Maria Bertinelli is introduced. *Franco Bertinelli is introduced. *Stefano Galante is introduced. *Ellen Yee is introduced. *Patrick Erickson is introduced. *Doc is introduced. *Tim Evans is introduced. *Franco Bertinelli is introduced. *Maria Bertinelli is introduced. *Stefano Galante is introduced. *Ace Chemicals appears. *The events of Suicide Squad are mentioned. *The Joker is mentioned. *Bruce Wayne/Batman is mentioned. *Dinah's mother, Dinah Drake is mentioned. *George Harkness/Captain Boomerang appears on a wanted poster. *Harley's Daddy's Little Monster shirt from Suicide Squad appears. *Arkham Asylum appears. *Harley's origins from Suicide Squad appear. Taglines *Mind Over Mayhem! *Prey for Gotham! *Mayhem at its finest. *Gotham’s worst brings out their best. Meet Harley Quinn, Black Canary, Huntress, Renee Montoya, and Cassandra Cain. Production The film was shot in California and Georgia. Gallery Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Birds of Prey teaser poster.jpg BOP script.jpg Birds of Prey - Harley Quinn first look.jpg Harley Quinn BoP first look.jpg Black Canary Birds of Prey first look trailer.jpeg Huntress Birds of Prey first look trailer.jpeg Huntress BoP first look.jpg Renee Montoya Birds of Prey first look trailer.jpeg‎ Renee Montoya BoP first look.jpg Cassandra Cain Birds of Prey first look trailer.jpeg‎ Black Mask Birds of Prey first look trailer.jpeg Roman Sionis BoP first look.jpg Victor Zsasz BoP first look.jpg Victor Zsasz BoP first look 01.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-01.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-02.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-03.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-04.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Social-Promotion-Official-Images-05.jpg Birds of Prey banner.jpg Birds_of_Prey_Poster.jpg Birds of Prey Character Posters 01.jpg Birds of Prey Character Posters 02.jpg Birds of Prey Character Posters 03.jpg Birds of Prey Character Posters 04.jpg Birds of Prey Character Posters 05.jpg Birds of Prey Character Posters 06.jpg Birds of Prey Character Posters 07.jpg Bird_of_Prey_Banner.jpg Birds of Prey Theatrical Poster 01.jpg Birds of Prey Theatrical Poster 02.jpg Birds-of-Prey-Official-Images-IMAX-Poster-01.jpg BoP_Dolby_Poster.png Videos See You Soon BIRDS OF PREY - Official Trailer 1 BIRDS OF PREY – Official Trailer 2 Birds of Prey Director Cathy Yan Experience It In IMAX® Birds of Prey - Soundtrack Trailer Official Video Saweetie & GALXARA - Sway With Me (from Birds of Prey The Album) Official Audio Charlotte Lawrence (Birds of Prey The Album) - Joke's On You Official Lyric Video Megan Thee Stallion & Normani (Birds of Prey The Album) - Diamonds Official Music Video Doja Cat - Boss B*tch (from Birds of Prey The Album) Official Music Video Saweetie & GALXARA - Sway With Me (from Birds of Prey The Album) Official Music Video References External links *Birds of Prey on IMDB Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)